Goodbye
by Jasmine Dragon
Summary: Electricity engulfed Zuko. The lightning went through his heart. Because the finale asked for someone's death, and Katara's reaction to the boy she threatened to kill dying just begged to be written about.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

It all happened so fast, she didn't know what to do. One moment, Zuko was winning; eyes glinting as he finally began to triumph over his sister, taunting her, _asking_ her for the lightning. The next, she obliged.

Arcs with her arms, as electricity flashed all around, creating a world of blue shadows. _It must be terrifying to wield such devastating power_ Katara thought, watching Azula intently as their eyes met – and right then, she knew it was all over. She knew it before Zuko did, she was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"No!"

Was she screaming? Was that her inner voice screaming out a final cry before it disappeared forever? She braced herself for the lightning, bracing herself for death, wondering how much it would hurt – but it never came.

The cry came from Zuko. The cry came from the boy lying on the floor, twitching with the lightning aimed at her.

"Zuko!" The cry tore at her throat, without her even realizing it. All that mattered was the twitching, defeated boy in front of her, and healing him. But even as she ran toward him the fire stopped her.

In hindsight she barely remembered the fight between herself and Azula. The fight may have been retold throughout the ages, but all she remembered of it was the urgency and need to get back to Zuko, and finally, when Azula was defeated, a large part of the relief she felt was because she was able to turn to him.

Azula's taunts, blows and screams were nothing to her. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, and herself wishing that she would soon be hearing his.

A plan made in a heartbeat, she froze herself and her opponent in ice. Time seemed to freeze, and for a moment, she felt she could take a breath to relax; nothing was going to hurt her. The moment passed, and she realized, with every second that seemed to stretch on for days, Zuko was slowly dying.

Quickly melting the ice, she chained Azula to the grill, and ran to her friend's aid. Turning him around, the sight of his scar reminded her so much of Aang's, and she fought the tears, hoping she would be able to heal him.

Glowing gloves covered the wound, and his stressed expression relaxed. She smiled slowly, relief spreading through her veins, and a smile lightened her face. He was alive! Everything was going to be alright. Aang would win, and the world would be right. But… his face seemed _too_ relaxed, his eyes closed.

"Zuko?" She whispered, her own voice making her ears realize the sounds around her: Azula screaming, shrieking, screeching, blue fire drowning the world in shadow.

"Zuko?" She said louder, getting more water to heal him… the lightning destroyed him inside, and everything her experience as a healer told her that…

_No_, she thought firmly. She wasn't going to let this happen again. Once was enough, Zuko wouldn't go the same way Jet did. His eyes flickered, and for the last time, she saw life in them. Tears dripping down her cheeks, she bent down, kissing him on the cheek, and wrapping one arm around him, pressing herself to him, hoping that he would somehow take her energy, make himself better.

"Zuko, you're going to be alright. Please, please be alright Zuko, please..."

How was she going to forgive herself? The lightning was for her, it should have been her slowly slipping away, not him!

"I am so sorry," She whispered into his ear, eyes closed as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, shutting herself off from everything but his uneven breathing, and the feeble beating of his heart.

"Don't be" she heard him say weakly, as he winced in pain, taking her hand in his as his couldn't feel hers anymore. She cried and she prayed. She wished he would wake up, that he would see the day he became Fire Lord, that he would restore honor to the Fire Nation, that everything would be perfect...

She held him for a few more moments, and as what had happened, what she had _let_ happen, slowly settled in, and she felt an unbelievable rage. That life slipped through fingers, like sand, she was unable to save him, and it was all her fault.

She screamed, screamed with rage at herself, and guilt and pain and hate because everything in the world was unfair, and how people can die and there's nothing you can do. She screamed because there were people who could kill heartlessly, uncaring for life, for love, people who were empty, cold shells, and deserved worse punishment than she could deliver, but would never receive it. She screamed because she was no longer the same helpless young girl who cried into her brother's shoulder when her mother died, she could actually _do _something, but... she _couldn't. _What could she do? _Nothing_, came the answer to her. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do.

"You MONSTER!" She yelled, with a scream to match Azula's as she turned to face her.

Words weren't needed, nor were any fit to describe how Katara felt. Azula felt nothing but water splashing onto her, again and again, like waves eroding rocks on a beach. All that could be heard was two girls, screaming with rage and pain as the world crackled and burned around them, and from above clouds, a deceased woman embraced her son, welcoming him into the spirit world.

**A/N: Well, since re-writes were the 'in' thing right now, I figured I'd do one. Did anyone else think the finale would have been a lot more memorable if someone passed away?**

**... Please don't kill me! ducks and runs**

** Jasmine **


End file.
